


Happy Birthday Steve

by tripperfunster



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Spangled Banner.  (or Stark Spangled Hulk?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Steve




End file.
